CMLL Super Viernes (August 24, 2012)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = |lastevent = Super Viernes August 17, 2012 |nextevent = Super Viernes August 31, 2012 }} Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre's (CMLL) August 24, 2012 Super Viernes show featured twelve matches wrestling matches in total and hosted the second qualifying block of the 2012 Campeon Universal Del CMLL Tournament where eight of CMLL's reigning champions would face off for a spot in the final match of the tournament. The tournament itself contained 7 matches and an additional seeding Battle royal match, used to determine the match-ups in the tournament. The order of elimination determined who would face off against each other and when – the first two wrestlers eliminated would face off, then the next two and the next two, with the final two men in the ring facing off in the last of the opening round matches. The show featured four additional matches including the main event of La Fuerza TRT (El Terrible and Rey Bucanero) and Último Guerrero Facing the team of La Sombra, Rush and Shocker as El Terrible and Rush continued to build escalate the storyline that was set to culminate at the CMLL 79th Anniversary Show. Event The show started out with the team of Camaleon and Starman taking on the brother team known as Los Hombres del Camoflaje (Artillero and Super Comando, two wrestlers with Military themed ring characters). While Camaleon and Starman were not as used to teaming together as Los Hombres del Camoflaje they still managed to win both the first and the third fall to take the victory. Dark Angel was originally announced as a participant in the second match, but since she was actually in Japan wrestling she had to be replaced. Originally CMLL announced that Lluvia would take her place, but on the night of the event Dalys la Caribeña took her place and teamed up with Estrellita and Luna Magica that team faced off against Lady Apache, La Seductora and Zeuxis in the first Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match of the night. In the end the quickly thrown together team of Dalys, Estrellita and Luna Magica defeated their opponents after winning falls one and three. The third match of the evening was a "Lightning Match", a one fall match with a 10-minute time limit between the CMLL World Welterweight Champion Máscara Dorada and Mephisto. The match went 8 minutes and 32 seconds before Mephisto took the victory when he managed to Máscara Dorada apply his signature 'Demon Driller (Double underhook facebuster) move and then pin him for the three count. Universal Championship: Block B CMLL started the 2012 Campeon Universal Del CMLL Tournament with a seeding Battle royal, a method they commonly use to determine the match ups and order of first round matches in most of their tournaments. In order to qualify for the Campeon Universal tournament a wrestler must hold a CMLL promoted or CMLL recognized championship at the time the tournament starts. For the 2012 Hiroshi Tanahashi participated, representing New Japan Pro Wrestling instead of CMLL. Of the current CMLL champions at the time Virus (CMLL World Super Lightweight Championship)and Prince Devitt (NWA World Historic Middleweight Championship) did not compete. Block B consisted of the following champions: The battle royal saw Maximo and Volador, Jr. as the last to wrestlers in the ring, meaning that they would face off in the last of the four first round matches that immediately followed the Battle Royal. In the first round Hiroshi Tanahashi defeated Marco Corleone in just 2 minutes and 30 seconds, Diamante Azul defeated Pólvora in 6:53 (the longest match of the first round), La Mascara defeated Dragón Rojo, Jr. in 4:46 and finally Volador, Jr. defeated Maximo in just 1:17 (the shortest match of the entire tournament. In the second round Diamante Azul almost eliminated the IWGP champion Tanahashi after executing a German Suplex, but Tanahashi managed to win the match in 4:59. In the second second-round match Volador, Jr. too 4 minutes and 50 seconds to defeated La Mascara. The semi-final match between Hiroshi Tanahashi and Volador, Jr. was the longest tournament match of the night with 8 minutes, ending when Tanahashi qualified for the final the next week against El Terrible. Main Event The Main Event of the August 24th Super Viernes was a continuation of a long running scripted feud between the ''tecnico'' (someone who plays the "good guy") Rush and the ''rudo'' (someone who plays the "bad guy") El Terrible. At this point in time the two had already agreed to wager their hair in a Luchas de Apuestas ("Bet match") that was going to be the Main Event of the CMLL 79th Anniversary Show on September 7, 2012. For this match Rush teamed up with La Sombra and Shocker, while El Terrible teamed up with fellow La Fuerza TRT ("The Power TRT") member Rey Bucanero and Último Guerrero. The tension between the two was played up to such a degree that Rush cost his team the first fall as he was disqualified due to excessive violence. In the second fall El Terrible outwitted his opponent and defeated Rush to give his team the two falls to nothing victory. Results ; ; *Camaleon and Starman defeated Los Hombres del Camoflaje (Artillero and Super Comando) in a Best two out of three falls tag team match *Dalys la Caribeña, Estrellita and Luna Magica defeated Lady Apache, La Seductora and Zeuxis 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Mephisto defeated Máscara Dorada in a Lightning match (One fall, 10 minute time-limit match) (8:32) *Maximo and Volador, Jr. defeated Diamante Azul, Dragón Rojo, Jr., Hiroshi Tanahashi, La Mascara, Marco Corleone and Pólvora in a Battle Royal *Hiroshi Tanahashi defeated Marco Corleone in a Campeon Universal Del CMLL 2012 Tournament First Round Match (2:30) *Diamante Azul defeated Pólvora in a Campeon Universal Del CMLL 2012 Tournament First Round Match (6:53) *La Mascara defeated Dragón Rojo, Jr. in a Campeon Universal Del CMLL 2012 Tournament First Round Match (4:46) *Volador, Jr. defeated Maximo in a Campeon Universal Del CMLL 2012 Tournament First Round Match (1:17) *Hiroshi Tanahashi defeated Diamante Azul in a Campeon Universal Del CMLL 2012 Tournament Quarter Final Match (4:59) *Volador, Jr. defeated La Mascara in a Campeon Universal Del CMLL 2012 Tournament Quarter Final Match (4:50) *Hiroshi Tanahashi defeated Volador, Jr. in a Campeon Universal Del CMLL 2012 Tournament Semi Final Match (8:00) *''La Fuerza TRT'' (El Terrible and Rey Bucanero) and Último Guerrero defeated La Sombra, Rush and Shocker 2-0 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match External links * Results Category:2012 events